thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
WTFIWWY
For a long time, this series was focused in the blogs of TGWTG.com. Nash takes a look at news stories from all over the globe and sees the stupid things people do. From exploding innocent toy ponies to general stupidity, he asks...What the f*** is wrong with you? As of July 17th the show has two different styles. One being the scripted format with numerous effects for viewing, and the other being a live broadcast feature which is more for listening to than watching. These live broadcasts are recorded from Radio Dead Air live broadcasts every Monday (starting at around 11:30PM EST). Episodes *It's Stupid at the Top (October 14th, 2010) *Hate the Gamer, Not the Game (October 22nd, 2010) *This Is All YOUR Fault (Again) (October 28th, 2010) *One Moron, One Scotch, One Beer (November 6th, 2010) *All Creatures Great and Dumb (November 11th, 2010) *Do It (To) Yourself (November 19th, 2010) *Monkeys (December 8th, 2010) *Leave Them Kids Alone (December 14th, 2010) *Dumb for the Holidays (December 23rd, 2010) *Disorganized Crime (January 6th, 2011) *Snap, Crackle, Pop (Culture) (January 13th, 2011) *Land of the Rising DUMB (January 23rd, 2011) *This is All YOUR Fault (February 3rd, 2011) *Tainted Love (February 10th, 2011) *I'm Too Sexy For My Brain (February 24th, 2011) *This Is All YOUR Fault (Yet Again) (March 4th, 2011) *Armed and Ridiculous (March 11th, 2011) *Bad Idea Bonanza (March 25th, 2011) *The Beginning, aka, Nothing Is Hawt In The Wal-Mart (also with commentary) (April 2nd, 2011) *Hardcore Nudity (April 8th, 2011) *War Never Changes (also with commentary) (April 15th, 2011) *Nimrods Are Forever (April 29th, 2011) *Science Will F--- You! (also with commentary) (May 6th, 2011) *That Doesn't Go There (May 20th, 2011) *Begging the Question (June 3rd, 2011) *The Wang Of America (July 15th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Furry Batmobile (July 17th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Don't Mess With the Amish (July 29th, 2011) *Regret at Leisure (July 31st, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - It's Not a Pocket (August 5th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - It's Like a Puppy (August 19th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Naked Robot Attack (August 26th, 2011) *This Is All YOUR Fault - Electric Boogaloo (September 9th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - The Junk of Cthulu (September 11th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Beepocalypse (September 16th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Eel Spelunking (September 23rd, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - They Call Him Flipper (September 30th, 2011) *Deep Hurting (October 7th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Hummingbird Hell (October 14th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Wanna Steal a Bridge? (October 21st, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Curse of the Weredonkey (November 4th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Red Hot Toowoomba (November 11th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Alchemy for Dummies (November 18th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Drunk Monkey Taunting (November 22nd, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Don't Put a Ring On It (December 2nd, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Gooey Hot Pockets (December 9th, 2011) *Good and Evil (December 11th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - A Shotgun Christmas (December 18th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Like A Hoo-Ha in the Sky (December 23rd, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Grandma Punchin' Christmas (December 30th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Facebooks Are Forever (January 7th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Adventures in Babysitting (January 13th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Lawyers, Guns & Colons (January 20th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - A Deadly Bee Weapon (January 27th, 2012) *Take It to the Limit (January 31st, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Naked By Possession (February 3rd, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Two Great Tastes (February 10th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Personal Pan Proposals (February 17th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Hand-Carved Phallus (February 24th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Why is the Rum Gone? (March 2nd, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Poop-Type Pokemon (March 9th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Weekend at Bernie's 3 (March 16th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Officer Cupcake (March 23rd, 2012) *Rebel, Rebel (March 25th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Going Down Smoothly (March 30th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Bare-Breasted Brouhaha (April 6th, 2012) *Hate the Gamer, Not the Game (repeat episode with commentary) (April 8th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Festive Holiday Grenades (April 13th, 2012) Links *on TGWTG.com Category:Content Category:Shows Category:TGWTG